


four seconds

by Lilian



Series: /31 Ineffable Darlings [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Bickering, Christmas Crack, First Kiss, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mistletoe, Other, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian/pseuds/Lilian
Summary: Aziraphale finally gets bullied under a mistletoe, and Crowley actually minds that a lot.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: /31 Ineffable Darlings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559905
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	four seconds

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided like 30 minutes after midnight that I'm going to do this challenge, so. Already late, #ezvan. Drawlight's Ineffable Advent Calendar. This fic sounds like the worst crack in the world and it is not even funny, and it was not beta-read. I hope she (the wonderful Hippo) is asleep like a proper person should. I'm gonna be so fucked up tomorrow. Today.

Crowley hated mistletoe. 

First of all, Aziraphale never seemed to step under one in all their six thousand years of running into each other at the more and more commercialized holiday season. 

Second of all, when Aziraphale finally did shuffle under one it was their first year after the adverted apocalypse, and it happened because of the Children and That Witch and That Tall Computer Boy chanted and clapped loudly and insistently enough for him to do so. 

The angel, always the people pleaser, puttered about, said " _oh, I really couldn't_ " a couple of times, and then shot a really not subtle at all look around for Crowley before he visibly steeled himself and trotted over and the stupid poisonous plant was just above his white and gorgeous hair and he turned completely towards Crowley now, hope and longing on his face and the humans got loud again but Crowley only percieved them like some distant noise from underwater, whales crying perhaps, no, that wasn't right. Fish. Turtles.

His body had to be firmly forced out of its frozen state, but he got over it, then got over to the angel's side with three powerful strides. 

From close now, he looked at Aziraphale, lifted his hands and wiggled his fingers around the angel's curls. Colourful flower petals and metallic glitter fell on Aziraphale, making his coat shiny, his hair absolutely ridiculous. And rather lovely. 

There were gasps around the room. Crowley smirked.

"Demonic mistletoe rituals, you wouldn't have heard of it." 

He looked at Aziraphale with a winning smile that slid right off his face when he noticed the disappointment in the angel's eyes. (And just what the fuck did that mean.)

Wensleydale ran over and pushed Aziraphale out from under the mistletoe so quickly that Crowley almost elbowed him in the eye in surprise. He was forced to make flower crowns for everyone all evening. 

Later Aziraphale went up to their room (because of course, they've gotten them a single room, they very clearly wanted to ruin Crowleys long, gentle and _painfully slow_ courting plans) and Crowley did not even bother to say his goodbyes when he noticed he was gone from the salon. 

"Angel?"

"I'm rather tired, dear." 

Crowley sat down on the double bed as sulkily as he could manage. "Oh no, Aziraphale, we are talking about this. Did you want me to kiss you under that blasted plant?" 

The angel's lips wobbled, but he shot back just as quick-tempered. 

"You cruel man! How can you... how can you make fun of my feelings like that!" 

"Are you kidding me?" Crowley slipped his hands in his hair and pulled. Strong. " Let me remind you. _You go too fast for me,_ you said. If I'd go any slower I'd be going backwards. Last week, you handed me that book and our fingers touched for four whole seconds! And now you just waltz under the mistletoe in a room full of people and you bat your beautiful eyes and what, am I expected to just JUMP YOU?" 

Aziraphale stared at him, hurt and confusion slowly disappearing from his face. Giving way to a sheepish smile and a twinkle in his eyes. There were still small pink and blue and yellow petals stuck in his hair. Crowley thought he might die, and then he realised what he said in frustration and he blushed deeply. Fuck. 

"Ugh, yes, y'know, right, late-late, uh... sleep." 

"You counted the seconds." Aziraphale's voice was soft like the nicest silk. Warm and rich like honey. 

"Pffff." Crowley protested. 

"I don't want you to go slow anymore, dearest." Aziraphale murmured, and he sat down next to him on the bed and took his face in his lovely, big hands. "And I'm sorry I've ever said that to you, you know how it was, but I thank you oh-so-sincerely for minding my wishes. But if I may..." 

Crowley nodded frantically. _You may, you may_ his heart pounded but the words couldn't reach his lips before Aziraphale leaned closer and kissed him softly. 

"Thank you for the flowers, my love."

Crowley giggled, embarrassed. _Hah, thanks, I panicked._ He didn't recall feeling this lightheaded, lightlimbed and bursting with love since... ever, really. 

"We'll never get the glitter out of your coat." 

"You know, I think I actually prefer it this way." 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments water my soul.


End file.
